vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
147432-isnt-it-about-time-for-a-state-of-the-game-update
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- As always the marketing crew probably got shipped out with the bad start they had. They had a golden opportunity with this relaunch but it was announced way too early and the "hype" had died once f2p was live. It's really sad tbh, the game itself has potential but without players an MMO is nothing. Edited November 23, 2015 by Pushba | |} ---- Marketing is the biggest issue to fix, I agree with that totally | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My bad, I'll edit! We do? I mean, we do! ^_^ TT had a reddit post saying that the raid wouldn't be out around New Year's, IIRC. But with no details beyond that, it's hard to even say for sure if it's coming in the next drop or not. | |} ---- ---- I think the F2P launch was basically the "Holiday Release" that you see so many other games do. Get people who are curious in over the holiday after bugs being ironed out (hopefully) and then go "Hey, cool ya showed up...guess what? Even more stuff in like a month so stick around!" At least, that's my theory on this. I'd bet on late Jan/Feb for the next update myself, maybe even Feb/March depending on how things are going and what bugs/issues are in whatever it is. | |} ---- ---- As awesome as the datamining is, I'd kind of like to know from Carbine what's going on, rather than inferring things to come unofficially. Plus, actual company communication is a good thing to have. It lets you know what their thoughts are currently, as opposed to a few months ago. | |} ---- man i really dont want to +1 yasfan posts, it hurts me! but he has a point here. | |} ---- It's a great point, but I wonder if they're tentative because of the Time Square comment about the raid coming out around New Years...maybe they don't want to say anything until they know for sure? It's kind of a catch 22. We were told neighborhoods would be soon after F2P, but never given a time frame really. So, right now they're a bit damned if they do, damned if they don't. I'm sure they'd love to spill everything but in the past that has come back to bite them...so I understand why they may not be so willing right now? I agree, it would be nice though. | |} ---- D'awww, thanks! We won't see eye-to-eye on everything, but it's always good to agree where we can! Don't worry, I'll probably manage to say something you disagree with soon enough! ;) Well, I think it's unwise for them to give clear and specific timetables about anything that they don't feel fairly certain is coming to the PTR imminently, like the New Year's comment, but I think we also need to understand that a person can't be held to the same standard for what they say conversationally as what they write--which they can re-read and edit accordingly before releasing it. But either way, they can certainly talk about things in broad terms of half-years or so without boxing themselves in. Generally if they have to back up the release date on something on the PTR, the response they get it much more receptive to taking the time to get it right because it's very clear that it IS coming, the only question is whether it's now or soon. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, it takes a little time to make Official Statements, and I don't want to presume the worst. But either way, they've really only got another month before people are going to be expecting another quarterly update--it'd be nice to know what we should expect in the coming months. | |} ----